


(Edited) Which Heartless boss do you want to see in Wonderland? Choose from this list.

by Metalocelot98



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: This is something where I am giving you the readers the chance to vote on which Heartless Boss you want to see in Kingdom Hearts: World of Wonder, Blades and Guns. I don't take fan-made heartless, but if you wish to submit an original heartless boss maybe I will include it later. However for those of you reading this go ahead and submit the name or names of which heartless boss you want to appear. And one last thing no heartless bosses exclusive to Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded! Namely Sora's Heartless.





	(Edited) Which Heartless boss do you want to see in Wonderland? Choose from this list.

(Emblem Heartless)

Option 1: Trickmaster

Option 2: Phantom

Option 3: Behemoth

Option 4: Ruler of The Sky

Option 5: Leech Grave

Option 6: Prison Keeper

(Pureblood Heartless)

Option 1: Thresholder

Option 2: Dark Thorn

Option 3: Dark Hide

Option 4: Darkside

Option 5: Anti-Sora


End file.
